


Late Spring

by Idiompaste



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiompaste/pseuds/Idiompaste
Summary: A mimic of Langston Hughes's Early Autumn





	Late Spring

Today, sitting on the front porch, the old man saw that otherworldly figure for the first time in years. 

As a man in his seventies, he did very well: be in good health, retired several years ago as an honorary inspector of ICPO, had a house in the suburbs, with a happy family. He was content with his life now, had no need for anything other than living a happy, quiet life.

But he saw that man today, when he was appreciating the sunset in his armchair, watching the sunlight sparkle from the horizon, dyeing the sky in red, orange and violet. That man just appeared from nowhere, standing under the sakura tree near the house.

"Ishikawa Goemon?" The old man asked.

The man walked nearer. He dressed as a samurai, balloon flower color up and white down. His delicate ankle, his taut neck and pale chin, and his cumulonimbus-like black hair hadn't changed since last time the old man met him.

"You hadn't changed even a bit, Goemon. But I'm old, too old to arrest you once more." The old man gave out a smile.

"How are you doing lately, Yatagarasu?" The samurai asked.

"Not bad. You see, after I got retired, I lived here with my wife and a dog. Our son will visit us once a week, he lives in the city and works as an architect." The old man answered, "How about you?"

"Still with my partners, you know, doing things against the law. "

The wind blew. Petals of sakura fell from the tree and danced in the air. Those pink white petals were so beautiful, but delicate also.

"So why are you here today? It doesn't seem like you guys need help." The old man asked.

"I just passed by, we are off works now, I journey. The sakura here is beautiful, so I stayed a little longer, then I recognized a familiar face, wanted to act politely and say hello."

"Well."

The old man recalled the past. When he was very young, he was determined to become just like his precursor then, hunting only one criminal in his lifetime. He was eager to become more excellent, as excellent as his target, and then he could challenge him. But something happened not so long after that had changed his goal. He still remembered the day he made the choice to live a normal life, to live a life of his own.

"You know that I'm no subject for changes accompanying the passing time, do you?" The samurai stared at the old man.

"I know. I understand that there is an impassable gap between us. That was why I gave up chasing after you." The old man said in such a low voice that the noise of the wind and rustling leaves almost covered his words.

"I'm sorry, Yata." The samurai lowered his head.

"It's OK, Goemon. I made the choice myself." The old man smiled warmly, "No more talk on this topic. Would you like to join us for dinner? It is almost ready."

"Thanks for your invitation, too kind of you. But I can't stay, I have to continue my journey." 

"OK, wish you safe and sound." The old man stood up, seeing the samurai walked away.

The last ray of sunlight sank into the horizon, giving out the last golden light. The night fell. The firmament was deep blue. The first star in the evening appeared in the west, with its bright white light. The wind was warm, carrying the smell of sakura. Yatagarasu heard his wife calling him. The evening began. Time for dinner. Until then, he remembered he had forgotten to tell him that, his son who loved the Japanese tradition was named Goemon, too.


End file.
